


White Wolf; Blue Flames

by YokaiAngel



Series: Exploring Rin Okumera Drabbles [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Maybe implied pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokaiAngel/pseuds/YokaiAngel
Summary: As Rin grows older he notices the more he starts taking after his biological father. Demonic inheritance usually sways toward one parent or the other. Rin just wishes that his had taken after his mother.But really out of all of Satan's children Rin had to be the one who got his face, his temper, and his wings.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Exploring Rin Okumera Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772047
Comments: 19
Kudos: 271





	1. White Wings

**Disclaimer; Don't own.**

* * *

_It is often in the darkest skies that we see the brightest stars._

_-Richard Evens_

* * *

Rin wasn't going to lie. He had been cut, slashed, stabbed, electrocuted, and pinned to cross as a sacrifice but he had never gone something so annoyingly tortuous as the demon version of puberty. In comparison, it's human counterpart was a walk in the park.

A week after Kurikara had been broken Rin had noticed some changes. He had grown taller, still shorter than Yukio but not as much as he had been before when the half-demon was feeling particularly vexed anything flammable tended to suddenly catch on fire. Even his tail would burst into blue flames and come out slightly singed.

Months later he had walked past a mirror and really looked at himself, his hair was longer and his eyes were sharper but otherwise, it did not seem like he had changed at all.

He had dismissed the nudging in the back of his mind that something was different as paranoia and hoped that he was not going to turn into some kind of conspiracy theorist like Yukio.

That same day he had woken up in the middle of the night, Yukio had been snoring on the bed beside him and Kuro had left the night to go to some kind of moon party. He yawned shuffling towards the bathroom.

Still half asleep he splashed water onto his face in an attempt to wake himself. He looked up and meet his own reflection only to take a startled step backward.

"What the hell?" Rin whisper yelled careful not to awaken the sleeping beast in the next room.

The mirror showed Rin's eyes the red ring around his black pupils sharply contrasting the same glowing blue color as his flames. What was even more startling was the luminescent white strands mixed into his raven black tinted blue hair. He blinked and promptly decided it was an issue that he could deal with when the sun was actually visible.

Over the next few days, Rin found more and more white strands in his hair and he realized with a growing sense of dread that it probably wasn't his mother's side showing through. It was then that the blue-eyed teen decided he needed a haircut.

"Hey, Yukio!" Rin yelled.

The younger twin looked up from where he was sitting across the room a vaguely exasperated expression on his face, "Yes, Rin?" Yukio sighed.

"I need a to cut my hair," The elder twin declared.

The young teacher examined his brother for a moment before nodding at the strangely reasonable request.

"It is getting a bit long…" Yukio commented, "Alright, as long as you promise to be responsible with the money I give you."

Rin gave his twin a giant grin and a thumbs up, "No problem, Yu-chan~" He sang.

That did not seem to comfort Yukio. Although the lack of faith stung Rin supposed the other had reason to doubt him considering he would be coming back to the dorm without a haircut.

* * *

Rin woke up before Yuuki as always Instead of taking a train Rin had walked out of the third wig store he had visited. The wig was actually slightly longer than his real hair and had been much more expensive than he had thought it would have been.

He managed to buy himself a pack of hair ties in a nearby shop. Two worried parents passed him along with two security guards. He was already running late and he really needed to leave.

Rin stopped. Guilt tugging at him when the mother started crying. Ruffling his hair, now covered with the wig he ducked behind a corner and tried to focus on what they were saying.

"–Felicia and Regulus will be fine. I'm sure we'll find them." The wife reassured himself.

Rin buried his face in his hands. 'Not children' He inwardly wailed. He always had a soft spot for children. He snorted. Soft spot. More like a gaping hole.

He scented the air and started to shift his flames into his eyes. Almost lazily he started to walk the halls. People shifted away from him. Desperately trying to ignore the teenager with the glowing blue eyes.

He turned and walked into a piercing shop. He spotted two twin children, pale with black hair and silver eyes. A man stood in front of them. The girl was animatedly talking with one of the customers that Rin immediately recognized as being possessed by a demon.

The boy, Regulus shifted away from the man looking uncomfortable. Rin pierced his lips not knowing how to how to interfere. Regulus tried to tug Felicia away from the strange and the blue-eyed teen wondered if the brother could see demons. He shook off the thought when the man offered his hand to the little girl.

All thoughts of how to properly interfere disappeared and he stalked up to the stranger, "Hey, are these two your kids?"

The man grinned, "You their brother?" Felicia frowned suddenly not liking the look on the other's face.

Rin glanced at the children, "Yeah… I am." He lied, "You got a problem with that." Blue flames swelled just beneath the surface of his eyes and the demon possessing the human suddenly felt very threatened.

Of course when most demon's feel threatened they tend to react with violence. "Fuck you." The possessed man snarled.

"Like you could even lay a hand on me. Middle-aged, pathetic, emotionally unstable plebeian." Rin snarked. He needed to stop hanging out with Mephisto he was starting to pick up the man's speech habits.

Regulus had latched onto his leg and started to glare at the man. Felicia was looking from Rin to the man. The demon reeled back, "Oh little boy thinks he's brave?"

The woman who ran the store, an older woman in her late forties, looked at them warily edging towards the nearby phone to call security. For a brief moment, Rin's eyes flickered towards her before remaining firmly focused on the man in front of him.

The demon had caught that motion looking back at the woman, now fully enraged the roared in frustration and grabbed the nearest item he could grab, a metal earring stand, and swung it at Rin's head.

The half-demon ducked and tackled the man into stand earrings crashed over their heads and Felicia started to dry while Regulus dragged his sister to safety by the store manager.

The possessed man cackled swiping clawed hands at Rin who retaliated by kneeing the other in the stomach. Growling, blue flames sparked to life and the demon shrieked in surprise.

They crashed into the phone that was supposed to be used for calling security. The fight was starting to draw attention from the other shoppers. The demon tugged on his hair and his wig and silver-white hair fell across his shoulders. Heat passed through his tail and pain erupted from his back.

"My king…" The demon breathed before burning in bright blue flames.

The possessed body collapsed onto the ground. Rin stood up trying to ignore and brushed himself off. Wincing, he looked around the destroyed store.

Almost sheepishly the half-demon felt his entire spine settle into a dull ache. He picked up the metal stand and gently set it back on the table which promptly lost the battle with gravity and crashed onto the ground. Felicia stared at Rin with wide eyes.

"You're so pretty!" She gasped as she started to hug his leg.

Rin blinked down at her. Regulus walked up shyly nodding in agreement.

The teenager chuckled, ruffling both their hair, "Thanks, kid." He chuckled an amused smile shifting across his face. The girl blushed.

He looked around the room, grabbed his wig from where it had fallen, making a note to make sure to find a way to make sure it stayed on his head, and stuck it back onto his head.

"Thanks for saving us from the weird man," Regulus mumbled.

"Your welcome," Rin responded, "Next time be a little more careful especially when talking with strangers."

The two children nodded.

The store manager came up behind them, "Thank you for stopping that man." She said to Rin before turning to the children, "Are you two sure you are both alright? Where are both of your parents?"

It was Regulus's turn to speak up, "Felicia wanted to get her ears pierced but she got scared and I brought her back here since I thought mom and dad might look for us here."

"Smart kid," Rin commented.

Regulus beamed.

Felicia looked embarrassed, "I want cute earring but they look like it would hurt."

The woman, Akiyo Natsuki, smiled, "Well it can, but lucky for you I'm a professional. I've been doing this since I was a little girl myself. I'll do it for you. Free of charge."

The female twin still uncomfortable.

Rin stared at her, "So, you weren't scared when I was fighting off that guy but you think that getting a piercing is?"

Regulus snorted, "Yeah, I bet it's painless."

Rin let a mischievous smile form on his lips, "Well if you're so confident why don't you do it to show her how it's done?" He asked.

The boy looked up at him with wide eyes, "But only girls get earrings!"

The half-demon snorted, "I have a friend who has piercings and he's one of the meanest looking guys I know."

"It's true you know," Akiyo said walking back from where she had been ensuring the crowd that everything was dealt with and closing up the shop.

Rin jumped 'When did she leave?' He asked himself, 'Is she a ninja?'

"–I have given piercing to men of all ages." She continued.

Felicia blinked, "Really?"

"Yep." She confirmed.

"What are you scared?" Rin teased.

If it would work on a small Yukio, one of the brainiest children Rin had ever met then it would work on these two.

"W-Well if you're not scared then why don't you get your ears pierced?" Felicia shot back.

The son of Satan shrugged, "Don't have any money."

Akiyo's face lit into a beautiful smile, "No worries about that. Free of charge." She repeated.

"You really don't have to–" Run started.

"Is Nii-san scared?" Regulus teased. Felicia chimed in her agreement.

"Piercing or cuff?" Akiyo asked.

"Cuff I guess." He shrugged before realization dawned.

The store manager nodded, "Give me a moment to get everything ready."

Rin started to set back up the racks and pick the accessories off of the ground. Having nothing better to do the twins started to help him.

"What's a cuff?" Felicia asked.

Rin paused, "It's a piercing that goes up higher than your earlobe and wraps around. I don't really know how to explain it." He said.

Akiyo walked back, a piercing gun in hand. Rin ignored her hovering as he thought, "I guess you would have to ask Akiyo…"

Both the children both looked up at him in awe. Rin stared at them in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'll tell you what." Akiyo laughed, "I just pierced your ear twice and you didn't even flinch."

Rin blinked and reached up touched his ear to feel cool metal. Both the children bounced on their feet.

"Me next!" Regulus yelled.

"No fair!"

"Let me finish his other ear," Akiyo laughed, "I must say I've never seen ears like yours before."

Rin looked at the other earring she held up, it was a small flat metal cuff carved with the words ' _conquer your demons and wear the scars like wings_ ' that would have been linked together with a chain had it not been broken. In her other hand, she held a bright blue wing gemmed, a black-feathered wing with white jeweled tips. Smiling Akiyo finished piercing his other ear.

"What kind do you two want?"

"How about he picks for us?" Felicia suggested pointing at Rin.

Rin blinked and scanned the room. After a few moments, he picked up two packets.

He gave Felicia a long, dangling earring, starting with silver that ended with a small dream catcher with a blue gemstone caught in the center. Regulus had a black cuff with a small engraved white wolf howling at a blue crescent moon.

The children stared in awe and gingerly picked them up. Akiya watched it all with fascination before starting to get to work. They were however interrupted by security guards and the twins' parents.

"Regulus! Felicia!"

"And this bad guy came," Felicia rambled, "And he looked really weird after he got angry–" The two American Exorcists exchanged glances. "–but another guy swooped in and fought him off and he's so pretty, Mom! He picked out these for us!"

Both she and Regulus held up their accessories.

"I'm sure he is." Their mother smiled.

The father turned to Akiyo "Is he still here? What's his name? We'd like to thank him." He said.

Akiyo looked surprised and looked at the spot where Rin once stood, "He never said." She murmured.

"It was amazing!" Regulus gushed, surprising his parents as their son was usually quieter, "For a minute when he was fighting he looked like he had these two giant white wings!"

The parents looked startled, Felicia's and Regulus's earrings glowed with blue flames but Rin was already gone.

* * *

_Just as despair can come to one only from there human beings,_

_hope,_ _too,_

_can be given to one only by other human beings._

_-Elie Wiesel_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I have been INACTIVE on this site for TWO YEARS everyone is welcome to my stories. You can copy and paste them if you want to. As long as you acknowledge that EVERYONE can do this.
> 
> See Profile to see if I have been inactive.


	2. Introspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin bemoans his fate as a half-demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! I was originally going to have this chapter be longer but it’s been so long since I updated and I wanted to do something :)
> 
> Don't own.

_ I don't have an attitude problem. _

_ I just have a personality you can't handle. _

_ -unknown _

* * *

Rin looked like an old man. 

The four demons in the room with him at the time were completely unsympathetic. Mephisto had laughed at him when the half-demon vented his woes. Amaimon had looked at him blankly. Kuro and Ukobach were both elated at his new ‘fur’, describing it as sparkly and pretty. 

Neither were words that Rin had aspired to be described as. 

Some may wonder why Rin had crashed in Mephisto’s office when no one there offered him any comfort but it was not like he could complain to humans about a demon problem and expect them to know exactly how he felt. Kuro and Ukobach had actually gone through their own versions of what Mephisto described as a Demon’s Inheritance. Kuro said he had grown his second tail and Ukobach described the increased sense of taste and precision he had gained in his cooking.

After Rin’s encounter with the possessed man while he had been buying the wig he had returned home with bands for his hair and piercings and Yukio had not been pleased. After much groveling and a brief mention of the demon trying to abduct the two children his brother had ultimately forgiven him. 

Rin had felt a bit guilty when he had not told Yukio about his rapidly changing hair color but Yukio had never reacted well to his more demonic traits and Rin just had not felt like dealing with it at that moment. One

Mephisto and Amaimon (the older demon more than the younger) gave Rin a detailed explanation about their own. The general consensus was that they gained a power boost and a greater understanding of their realms. 

Mephisto had given a wild grin when he had described the demons who had wasted centuries kissing up to Iblis. The treacherous fiends had mistakenly assumed that the Fire King’s flames would turn blue at their coming of age. 

Rin spent the next thirty minutes explaining that his flames did not work like normal fire. Even if Iblis managed to burn his flames hot enough to turn blue it was not like he could control what it burned. 

Despite their silence on the matter, Rin knew that his newfound appearance took after one of his parents and it certainly was not his mother. 

Rin woke up one-morning waist-length sparkly (dammit Kuro) silvery-white hair, long ears, tail missing and coupled with his naturally light skin he looked like an elf with fangs (dammit Satan, you were supposed to be a hideous demon.)(Although he supposed that meant his mother had some taste?? Maybe??) He’d gained an animal form and was proud to say he was not a hamster or a Scottish Terrier.

Rin finally towered over Yukio’s 180 cm at his own known height of 181 cm. He was glad that he had gotten something from the demon side of the family. 

Now laying draped over Mephisto’s pink chair the half-demon whined, “This sucks,” Mephisto chuckled sipping on his tea. Amaimon continued to munch on the cookies that Rin had given him on a whim.

The eldest demon barely twitched as he set down the teacup and gave his full attention to the computer in front of him, the perfect image of a hardworking headmaster, except, Rin knew for a fact that the other was just reading fanfiction instead of working. 

Not that the younger had any right to call the clown out on it. 

“Come on,” Rin whined, “Glamours give me a headache and I have to keep them up all day,” He gestured at his current blue-black hair. 

After discovering his current problem both of the Demon Kings had taken it upon themselves to teach the half-demon the wonderful art of glamours that allowed Demons to blend in amongst humans. 

Instead of saying anything helpful Amaimon nibbled on his cookie and mumbled: “You're late.” 

Rin blinked, snapped his head to one of the many clocks on the time demon’s wall, and booked it out of the room with a string of demonic litanies. 

Mephisto looked up at his brother, “That clock is twenty minutes slow.” His lips tilted up in an amused grin. 

The Earth King grabbed another cookie, “I know.” 

Rin was a blur against the scenery of True Cross Academy. He turned a corner and slammed his key into the door with a quick turn, he continued his rush and slammed open the door to the Cram School. 

Yukio looked at him dryly, “Nice of you to finally show up, Okumura-Kun. Unfortunately, your first class is almost over.” 

Giving a sheepish laugh the demon slowly sunk into his seat and tried to ignore the looks he received from his classmates and Shura’s mocking laughter as she teased Yukio about being unable to control his class. 

Ignoring her, Yukio continued, “Your homework will be on the chapters we discussed today. Rin, you can get the assignment from one of your classmates. You’re dismissed,” With that the teacher gathered up the rest of his stuff and left, dragging Shura behind him. 

There was a moment of silence before it was inevitably broken with a harsh, “Slacking of now Okumura? You would think you’d try harder,” Bon mocked. 

The Kyoto trio strolled up to where Rin was sitting while Rin mumbled a few curses and a quick “Fuck you,” in the punks direction for good measure.

Still half-glaring at Bon he turned to Shiemi, “Did I miss anything?” Rin questioned. 

Shiemi’s entire shook in excitement, “Oh, Rin! You missed so much! Yukio told us that we are having guest lectures from America today! Isn’t it so exciting?” She chirped. 

Rin blinked slowly and shrugged, “I did not know they did that.” He murmured. The half-demon was not that excited about it, honestly, but he could see the appeal to having a change from the same teachers day after day. 

Konekomuru nodded looking thoughtful, “I heard they just moved here. Apparently, they’re going to be a regular sight around here.” He commented, “They’re married and have two kids so it must be hard being a parent and an exorcist.” 

Rin nodded, “Yeah, I guess we’ll just have to wait and see,” Rin did not care one way or the other. 

“You could at least try and sound more excited,” Bon nagged.

* * *

_ If you don't believe in history, _

_ Just believe in the world you see with your own eyes. _

_ -Frau _


End file.
